Chasing You
by Tales Reign
Summary: so this is my first fic please be nice. Sometimes a little R&R is all a person needs...but what happens when Kag realizes that she's in need of something...else? oh yeah and did i mention, she also has to save the world and herself,,,again.


_Tales Reign _

_3/14/05_

_AN: so from the date above you can tell that this was like one of my very first stories. I decided I absolutely hated the lemon I had before, so I took it out, there will be more changes to come to this story hopefully only things that will improve it. Enjoy.(Also I'm taking the poem out, I don't think it's really necessary.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

She sat with a math book for her to study with in her lap as she had done many days before when the gang was having a little day off of hunting the shards. Everyone else was in the village helping the villagers get ready for the coming winter. She would be helping too, but Inuyasha of all people insisted that she rest for awhile since the last fight they had been in she had nearly got knocked unconscious and Inuyasha was blaming himself for it, and felt worried about her so she decided to let everyone else help everyone else instead of good old Kagome coming to the rescue.

She had to admit it felt good just to lay back, albeit she would rather do the lazing about just sitting in a tree and daydreaming all day rather than studying for her math test. She hated math with a passion, and was surprised that she made it this far without failing it completely, so perhaps her hard studying was paying off.

Suddenly Kagome felt a slight change in the winds, and felt a very powerful demon aura coming closer to the outskirts of the village.

She began to panic Inuyasha was all the way on the other side of the village deep inside the woods getting a sufficient amount of fire wood for the winter, and she doubted that even his hanyou nose could pick up the danger heading there way.

With this in mind Kagome realized that she did not have her bow and arrows with her, thinking it was going to be a relatively quite day, but she had never felt more wrong in her entire life. Given this Kagome decided to quit being the weak, replacement Inuyasha saw her as and finally wanted to prove herself for once and all, and maybe once he could see how strong, and independent she was maybe he would begin to love her like she loved him. After having these short thoughts Kagome set her whole body up in a defiant stance, ringing death's doorbell and running away and laughing as he came to answer the call and found nothing.

Kagome coaxed her mind into a sense of calm battle awareness and crouched in what she thought was a ready crouch.

About a minute later Kagome heard a slight shuffling in the bushes and was getting ready to pounce when all of a sudden a white blur passed her vision circling her then pushing her onto the ground in a ease that only hurt her head a little to make sure she was not hurt too severely but gave her enough pain to know not to struggle. When she finally overcame her initial state of shock she was stunned again at the man…no god that was currently pinning her to the ground.

_His eyes, they are like twin suns smoldering me with the heat of their stare, and his hair so silver it could outshine the moon. It looks so shiny, and smooth I want to touch it. He has perfectly sculpted eyebrows, and his cheeks have 2 purple stripes adorning them only making him even more attractive, and his bangs perfectly divided to show off his blue crescent moon. A blue that matched the color of his hair if caught in a certain light, and his eyes also had the adorning stripes that his cheeks had, though only making him look even more intimidating, and he has a sort of fluffy thingy on his shoulder, hmmm is that his tail? Kouga has a tail though it doesn't look quite as tempting as his does. He is like an angel…he is perfect…though he looks so perfect he could be a statue of rare beauty living in one of the museums that I always visit in my time. He is better looking than a hand carved statue of a Greek god._

**Earlier; the Demons' POV:**

_This Sesshomaru will not tolerate the humility of having the half-breed still living, still unscathed and with my rightful sword any longer. _

Sesshomaru went on brooding for about a minute or so until the wind changed and brought a strange scent to him.

_Hmmm…what is this that I smell? It is something of great power, it smells like Sakura blossoms and sweet summer breezes mixed with female innocence, and great defiance…Interesting. I shall seek out this power and if it satisfies my curiosity I shall capture it or it will come with me willingly. _

_When I am done with that I shall capture the half-breeds woman, and shall hold her for hostage. Forcing the Halfling into giving me my rightful sword, and not the useless thing that lies by my side now…No I can not say that it is useless, without the Tensaiga I never would have had my little Rin to watch over as she runs through the flower fields giggling and chasing butterflies. Thanks to Tensaiga I have my daughter…Rin._

_Perhaps while I have the wench with me I can order her to play with Rin, since the first time they saw each other they seemed to be pretty well taken with each other._

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_She…She is beautiful. I can not believe that I never noticed it before; she is perfect in every aspect of the word. But wait I came here for a reason…where is that person with that overbearing, lovely, delicious, sexy scent?_

After thinking this Sesshomaru took a deep sniff, and was nearly overwhelmed with the scent of…the wench herself…

_How is this possible! How could she have become so powerful in such a small amount of time…and her scent has increased and has become overwhelmingly beautiful! Never before has this Sesshomaru ever smelt something so beautiful since his mother was alive. _

After a while Sesshomaru's body began to react to the intimate position they were in. Sesshomaru didn't really mind this until he remembered that this was his half-breed half-brother's wench and that she was human…he nearly forgot why he wanted to take her to his castle against her will.

A little after Sesshomaru's body began reacting Sesshomaru could smell a spike in Kagome's scent. It smelt like Sakura blossoms, Summer Breezes, Defiance, Innocence and Summer Rain Storms mixed in with Blueberry Pies, and Cinnamon. Sesshomaru then began to growl in pleasure as he began to lean into her neck and gently nip at it as he sniffed and licked her repeatedly, literally drowning in her scent, and forgetting everything else in the world and not wanting to remember. Kagome at first tensed in response then she slowly began to respond to him…gently nipping at his ears with her mouth and moaning into his ear.

Then suddenly he smelt his half-brothers disgusting stench marring HIS beautiful Kagome's scent!

_Kagome…yes that is her name, how could I ever have forgotten my mate's name?_

Abruptly without warning Sesshomaru jumped up with Kagome in his arms, still licking and nipping at her shoulders, slightly moving upwards towards her lips, he gently summoned his youki, (demon magic.) and quickly sped towards his home to get his soon to be mate introduced to her new home with him.

Kagome barely noticed Sesshomaru had moved, being too occupied with staying in contact with his wonderful mouth and tongue.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Inuyasha was in the woods letting out his anger on a couple of trees, and using the excuse that he was gathering firewood, so that no one would bother him. He was angry with himself for endangering Kagome on purpose on their last fight. He was angry for hurting her by running off with Kikyo again. He was angry at his idiot brother for coming near Kagome, and he was angry….Wait did I just say…

Soon Inuyasha was nothing but a barely seeable red blur. Alas he was still not fast enough because when he got to where he found Kagome and Sesshomaru's scents he saw Sesshomaru leaping up with Kagome in his _arms_, kissing and licking her neck, and he watched as Kagome moaned into Sesshomaru's ears and kissed him back. He watched his one true love be taken away by his one true enemy…

"Kagome! Sesshomaru get your ass back here with MY Kagome!" By the time Inuyasha finished shouting this and a follow up of a string of curses Sesshomaru was long gone with his future mate.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Sesshomaru quickly flew to his room and landed on his balcony. Kagome barely noticed that they were no longer flying, because she was a little busy with Sesshomaru kissing her breathless. Sesshomaru, stopped kissing Kagome for a moment and kicked his balcony doors open, and let out a predatory roar of challenge, and somehow Kagome understood it, and immediately bared her throat to him, and he gladly went back to suckling her skin. Making her feel like a puddle of melted butter in the hands of Sesshomaru.

Kagome slowly began to slip her hands into his haori and mesmerized his chiseled chest without breaking contact with his mouth.

Soon enough Sesshomaru was growling in pleasure, and felt that he wanted to feel more of Kagome's beautifully smooth skin, as he was sure she wanted to feel and see more of him also, so he gently led Kagome to his king sized bed and laid her down gently on her back and took a step back and began to undress in front of her. As he did so he could hear Kagome's gasp of shock and excitement at what she saw and hearing such he couldn't help but let a little smug look come onto his face as he flashed her one of the most devilish smirks he could conjure.

"If you like just looking at me, wait until you feel me inside of you." He smirked as Kagome blushed shyly.

* * *

After licking up the little drops of blood from off of the mark that now showed her as the true lady of the western lands, they both collapsed onto the bed and Sesshomaru wrapped them both up in his tail and drew Kagome close to him for warmth, being far too tired to pull any covers over them.

And so they slept, unaware of the darkness that had brought them together.


End file.
